


Gentle

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until she met Harry.<br/>Harry made bath times special again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sopattable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopattable/gifts).



> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256). It's the 30th of April, and the last day of Girl Direction Month. =(
> 
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥
> 
> This is for Og, who wanted Louis playing with Harry's hair. And also an anon who wanted Lourry in the bath together. I hope I don't disappoint either of you, I'm very sorry if I do. This isn't overly explicit but there are sexual scenes in here. 
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and share this with any of the mentioned people in the story, or the band, or their families, friends, lovers, or anyone like that.  
> Also, this work is not for redistribution anywhere without my explicit consent. Thank you.

As a child, bath time had never been fun for Louis. It took away from play time. Play time outside with her friends, getting covered in dirt, playing footie in the park, which meant sliding along the grass to get that perfect tackle. Play time was _her_ time and having a bath at night meant that all stopped, that she could no longer run amok outside with her friends and play hard until she literally collapsed into bed at night from pure exhaustion.

When Louis got older, she still played as hard. Still gave all of the boys in her neighbourhood a run for their money with her footie skills, easily out running them and tackling them just as hard as they tackled each other, showing them that just because she was a girl, it didn’t mean that she was weak. 

But as she got older, bath time became less of a chore and more of a task to see how many bubbles she could get into the bath at any given time. Her mum had _the_ best smelling bubble bath concoctions that made Louis’ skin tingle pleasantly when she slid her body into the hot water and made her drag bath time out just a _little_ longer than she usually did. 

As a teenager, bath time was exchanged for showers that washed away the days’ grime easier than a bath did. It was easier to wash her hair in the shower than it was the bath, so bath times were almost cut out completely, especially when she got busier and busier. Showers became the normal way she washed herself every day.

Until she met Harry.

Harry made bath times special again. 

She made Louis look forward to bath times in ways that she would have never been able to comprehend as a kid. Sure, showers made up ninety percent of Louis’ body washing time, but that other ten percent Louis looked forward to a _lot_. 

Showering is the easiest thing to do when on the road. Jetting from country to country made every single member of the band too exhausted and to do anything other than quickly shower after a show before falling into bed. Sometimes Louis doesn’t even get to shower with Harry before they get to sleep, always far too tired to do anything other than shower quickly before wrapping themselves up in the soft blankets of whatever hotel they’re staying at. There just isn’t enough time for long, luxurious baths, no matter how much they may want them.

Except for the rare times when they are home. Alone by themselves, no one else to worry about but each other.

 _Those_ are the occasions that Louis looks forwards to bath time the most.

The sound of the bath tap running in the ensuite is like music to Louis’ ears as she strips off all of her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor to be picked up later. Probably by Harry. She hums to herself as she makes her way into the bathroom to see Harry sitting on the edge of their large bathtub, her hand in the water, swirling around the mixture, creating more bubbles than is probably necessary.

Louis leans over and kisses the top of her head and Harry looks up, her gaze slowly sliding up Louis’ body until they reach Louis’ lips. Her tongue darts out to wet her own before she tilts her head up for a kiss that Louis happily obliges. She kisses Harry slowly, tangling the fingers of her right in Harry’s hair while the other cups Harry’s neck, her thumb swiping over the pulse point lightly. Harry’s mouth opens underneath her own, a soft noise spilling out as their tongues slowly slide against each other’s. Harry stands, her wet hand going to Louis’ hip, sliding easily across her skin. 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Louis whispers, tugging at the collar of Harry’s mostly open button down shirt. She quickly unbuttons it the rest of the way and slides it off Harry’s shoulders, skimming her hands down Harry’s arms as she goes. She trails one hand back up Harry’s arm as the shirt drops to the tiled floor and she gently circles one of Harry’s hardened nipples, feeling the skin tighten even more underneath her touch. She loves when Harry doesn’t wear underwear, especially bras as it gives Louis’ mind plenty of ways to keep occupied whenever she needs it.

Harry quickly leans over to turn the bath taps off, bubbles so high they’re almost spilling over the edges. She looks back at Louis with a hint of lust in her eyes. Louis keeps their gazes locked as she drops her hands to the button on Harry’s jeans. She makes quick work of getting Harry’s jeans open until she can push them down off Harry’s hips. She sinks to her knees and tugs down the tight denim until it’s bundled at Harry’s feet. Harry lifts one leg and Louis tugs the material away, then repeats it on the other one. Harry kicks the jeans behind her and Louis presses her nose into Harry’s thigh, kissing her way up. 

The _Brasil_ tattoo stands out against the creamy white colour of Harry’s skin and Louis can’t help but mouth over it, tracing over each and every letter with her tongue. She can hear Harry gasp above her and Harry’s leg twitches under Louis’ mouth. She nips at the skin before standing again.

“Bath?” she offers and Harry nods, her cheeks a little flushed and her lips red from where she’s bitten them. 

They each get into the bath, facing each other at first but Louis knows their positions will inevitably change to Harry’s back against her chest after. She scoops some bubbles up into her hand and, with a cheeky grin, gives Harry one of the best bubble beards ever. 

Harry’s peel of laughter makes Louis’ stomach flip flop happily. She scoops up some bubbles, too, and gives Louis a very elaborate bubble beard. 

“Now we match,” Harry says softly. 

Louis waggles her eyebrows and closes the gap between them, kissing Harry, smushing their bubbles in the process, causing Harry to laugh again. 

“This is nice,” Harry says as she pulls a flannel off the edge of the bath to clean away their bubble beards, taking extra time clearing off Louis’ face. Louis knows that it’s just an excuse to touch her but she doesn’t mind it one bit.

“It is,” Louis agrees when Harry has finished. “We’ve definitely needed this.” Harry nods and dips the flannel into the water, getting it all wet and covered with bubbles. 

“Wash me?” she asks, passing Louis the flannel. Louis takes it from her and Harry scoots closer, spreading her legs so they can go on either side of Louis’. 

Louis kisses the tip of Harry’s nose first, then her lips briefly before washing Harry down. She takes her time, massaging the flannel into every single inch of Harry’s skin. Harry hums and her eyes flutter closed as Louis works her way down Harry’s arm, taking Harry’s hand in her own and washing her thoroughly. 

In between washing each of Harry’s limbs, Louis kisses her for a few seconds, leaning across and closing the gap between them to enjoy Harry’s lips on her own for a few moments. She continues until Harry is completely clean, from her face down to her toes.

The water is a little cooler now, so Harry lets some out just to fill it up again with piping hot water and more bubbles. Once there’s enough water in the bath, Harry takes the other flannel and dips it into the water. She washes Louis in turn, taking just as much care with Louis as Louis did with Harry. 

She’s so in love with this woman that it hurts.

Harry hums as she takes Louis’ foot, putting it into her lap. She wiggles the flannel between each of her toes, making Louis bark out in laughter and try to flex them away from Harry’s touch.

“This little piggie went to market,” Harry starts, pinching Louis’ big toe between her thumb and index finger. “This little piggie stayed home.” She grabs the second one and wiggles it. “This little piggie had roast beef,” she says, grabbing the third toe and wiggling it quickly, “but this little piggie had none.” Here she pouts, her bottom lip jutting out hard. Louis just watches her fondly. “And _this_ little piggie went wee, wee, wee, all the way home!” Harry tickles the base of Louis’ foot as she speaks, and continues up until she’s tickling Louis’ tummy with both hands.

The bark of laughter Louis lets out reverberates off the tiled walls and she sinks deeper into the water, Harry’s grinning face floating in her line of vision. Harry’s hands stop moving on her stomach as she leans in for another kiss. Louis’ laughter subsides into soft moans as Harry kisses her hotly, reaching up one wet hand to cup the back of Louis’ neck. 

Harry moves to straddle Louis’ waist, the water lapping around them as she moves, her knees squeaking on the bottom of the bath tub until she’s settled on Louis’ lap. Her small breasts press right up against Louis’ own, her hard nipples digging into Louis’ chest. She cups Harry’s arse with both hands, squeezing it gently at first. She slips one hand between the cheeks, tracing Harry’s rim with the barest touches of her index finger. Harry rocks back into the touch automatically, seeking more contact but Louis doesn’t press any further.

She looks up to see Harry’s eyes fluttering closed, her lips parting in a silent gasp and her head tipping back, arching into Louis’ hand. Harry is easily the most gorgeous sight Louis has ever seen in her entire existence. Harry like _this_ is even better, Louis thinks. She keeps her gaze focused on Harry’s face as she slips her hand lower, pressing feather light touches against Harry’s clit. Her hips automatically buck down into Louis’ hand, but Louis removes it completely.

Harry’s eyes are glassy when they flutter open, curiosity so plain when she focuses her gaze on Louis, silently asking why she removed her hand. Wordlessly, Louis dips her head to kiss the base of Harry’s throat, letting her lips linger for a few moments before she loosens her hold on Harry completely. She guides Harry around until her back is pressed up against Louis’ chest.

“That’s my girl,” Louis whispers, nosing the shell of Harry’s ear before nipping on the lobe. Harry tips her head back onto Louis’ shoulder and reaches up with one hand to take out the hair tie holding her hair up into a bun. It cascades down, sticking to their damp flesh. Harry’s hand reaches higher and takes out Louis’ bun as well and smiles her sweet, innocent smile up at Louis and then kisses her quickly, despite the awkward angle.

Louis slides her hands down Harry’s torso, fingers pressing in on all of the familiar places that Harry loves to be touched. She cups both of Harry’s breasts and rolls the nipples between her thumb and index finger, getting them as hard as possible. Harry’s eyes close as she moans, pressing back into Louis a little harder. 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s neck. She kisses down the column of Harry’s neck and across her shoulder as she slips one hand between Harry’s legs. Harry immediately closes her legs around Louis’ hand, as if daring her to move it away. Louis nips at her shoulder in response.

She teases Harry’s clit slowly, just to hear the breathy sighs that fall from Harry’s lips. Her head tilts back to rest on Louis’ shoulder again and her legs relax open, giving Louis enough room to move her hand properly. 

If there’s something Louis has learned about Harry over their years together is that when it comes to having sex in the bathtub, Harry likes to be teased more than anything else. She loves the build-up, the way her body responds so differently because it’s in water. 

Louis keeps working Harry slowly until Harry is a panting mess in her arms. Louis keeps one arm around Harry’s middle to keep her pressed against her chest. Harry’s lips are parted and her breath is coming in short, sharp gasps that indicate just how close to her orgasm she is. Louis turns her head and sucks on the pulse point on Harry’s neck, feeling her heartbeat thrumming underneath the pressure of her tongue. 

Suddenly, Harry’s hand grips onto Louis’, squeezing at her fingers as she comes, her legs twitching and the water sloshing a little up the sides of the bath. Louis peppers kisses along Harry’s shoulder as she rides through her orgasm, her body slumping heavily against Louis’ own a short while later when she’s completely spent. 

The only sounds that fill the bathroom are of Harry’s breathing slowly evening out and the slight sound of the water moving as Louis takes the flannel and washes over Harry’s chest again, just because she can. She trickles water across Harry’s hard nipples and Harry hisses at the contact but arches into it all the same. 

“Love you,” Harry mumbles sleepily. Louis smiles and kisses Harry’s cheek. She shifts and turns around in the bath, the water slopping around noisily until they’re face to face again. “C’mere.”

Louis shifts forwards until Harry deems her close enough and she lifts one of Louis’ legs so it’s resting over the top of her own, effectively sliding her even closer. She wastes no time in getting her hand between Louis’ legs, her thumb brushing over Louis’ already too-sensitive clit. Louis drapes her arms across Harry’s shoulders and pants heavily into her neck. 

It doesn’t take long for her to come and she does, shuddering in Harry’s arms, Harry’s free hand gently stroking up and down Louis’ back. 

Their lips find each other and they kiss slowly, too lazy and too sleepy to do anything more. Harry’s lips slide easily against Louis’ own and she tugs on Louis’ bottom one until she opens her eyes. 

“Wash my hair?” Harry asks, giving Louis a hopeful look. 

“Of course, baby.” As if she could ever say no to her girl. 

The plug on the bath tub gets pulled once more and fresh water added. Louis didn’t realise how cold the water had got until she was in hot water again. She shudders, letting the warmth seep into her skin. The room fills with steam after a short while and Harry sighs a content sigh that makes Louis’ belly as warm as the water in the tub.

“I love when you wash my hair,” Harry says as she comes up from dunking her entire head under the water. 

She turns in Louis’ embrace again and Louis picks up Harry’s favourite shampoo, squirting some of the liquid into her palm. She gently massages it into Harry’s scalp and Harry moans lowly. Louis’ fingers work almost on muscle memory at this point. She’s done this for her girl so many times. She loves having Harry so happy and so pliant like this. It’s one of her favourite things. Louis takes extra care shampooing Harry’s hair, making sure that her gorgeous curls don’t get tangled up too much. 

After she has thoroughly rinsed out Harry’s hair, she adds the conditioner, inhaling deeply as the sweet smell fills her senses. Harry moans again as Louis’ fingers press against her scalp. Louis smiles to herself at the noise and twirls Harry’s hair up into a bun on top of her head to let the conditioner sit for a few minutes. 

Wordlessly, she turns so that Harry can wash her hair too. Harry’s fingers press against all of the best spots along Louis’ scalp that have her almost melting into the bathtub. She swears she has never felt more relaxed as she does right now. 

“Love you,” Louis whispers, leaning over to kiss Harry one last time after their hair has been washed and rinsed properly. She pulls the plug out of the bath and the water going down the drain makes an immediate racket.

Louis gets out of the bath first, her feet hitting the soft, plush mat, her toes automatically curling into it. She quickly dries off her hair a little before she wraps it up. She does the same with her body, securing the towel around herself before turning back to Harry. She helps Harry stand and get out of the tub, holding onto her tightly. She takes Harry’s towel off the rack and Harry bends forwards so that Louis can dry off her hair a little bit before wrapping it up, tucking the tail at the back of her head. She pulls the other towel off the rack and Harry lifts her arms as Louis dries her down from top to bottom, right to Harry’s toes. Harry giggles as Louis tickles the bottom of her foot before she stands up and steps into Harry’s open armed embrace, slotting easily against her body. 

The bathroom feels warm still, the steamy air keeping their skin damp.

“I love you,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips between soft kisses. 

“Love you too,” Louis returns. She feels so relaxed and so content. It’s lovely.

“Look at us in our matching towels,” Harry says she turns to their mirror, glancing at their reflection. Louis automatically pulls a funny face and Harry grins at her. “I’m gonna take a picture.”

She disappears for a few moments and reappears with one of her phones in hand. She takes a few photos of them together, pulling faces at the mirror before smiling and Louis laughs at their antics, feeling happy inside. 

“Your turn,” Harry says. She presses the phone into Louis’ hand and steps behind her, wrapping her arms around Louis from behind. Louis shakes her head and covers half of her face with her hand as she snaps a photo and passes the phone back.

“C’mon,” Louis says. “I need to get your hair knot free and dry before bed time.”

As expected, at the mention of Harry’s hair being played with again, Harry hastily pulls Louis from the bathroom, flicking off the light as she goes, leading her into the bedroom. Louis smiles at her girl and pushes Harry back on the bed the second it’s within reach, immediately straddling her and grinning down at Harry’s confused expression.

“But my hair…” Harry trails off, a hint of a pout in her voice. 

Louis sits up a little and carefully untucks the end of Harry’s towel, unwrapping it like she’s a present. She shakes off her own hair towel, uncaring that her wet hair sticks to her back. She dips her head and presses a kiss to the base of Harry’s throat. 

“I think it can wait just a few more minutes longer,” she says, her lips already trailing lower. Harry hums and hisses out a delicious sounding ‘ _yes_ ’ the moment Louis lips press into the centre of Harry’s still warm chest. She sighs contently and Louis smiles against Harry’s skin, kissing her way down Harry’s body, ready to worship her all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thirtieth and final contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated, it means so very much a lot to me. ♥♥♥
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
